


Meeting The Thunder God

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Meeting For The First Time [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha meets Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Thunder God

It wasn’t hard for a spy to figure out who had landed on their plane and then removed their suspect from it. Given the weather and who their suspect was. 

Meeting the man…..God had been an interesting event, to be sure. He was just so….large. There was no doubt in her mind about just who and what Thor was. 


End file.
